Kein Ort für Dich
by AudreyRoscoe
Summary: Taichi Yagami und Yamato Ishida lernen sich unter Umständen kennen, die wohl keiner von ihnen erwartet hatte. Eigentlich wäre damit auch alles in Ordnung, jedoch erfährt Tai, dass Matt Erinnerungen an eine Welt hat, die ihm keiner glauben kann - und in der Tai trotzdem eine größere Rolle spielt, als ihm lieb ist. (Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida)


Hallo und herzlich willkommen!

Dieses Mal auf Deutsch! :D

Ich freue mich sehr, dass ihr euch hierher geklickt habt und hoffe, dass euch mein Geschreibsel gefällt!

Ich habe, etwas verspätet, neulich endlich die Digimon Tri Filme gesehen und bin den Charaktern, genau wie damals während der allerersten Staffel, hoffnungslos verfallen :D

Aus einer der ersten Szenen, so wie einigem Brainstorming, ist dann diese Idee entstanden.

 **Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, außer die Idee.

 **Warnungen:** Wie die Kurzbeschreibung bereits verrät wird in dieser Geschichte an manchen Stellen über verschiedene Krankheiten gesprochen. Letztendlich ist die jedoch nicht der Hauptteil der Geschichte. Trotzdem möchte ich, dass Personen, denen Gespräche über mental disorders, Therapien etc. nicht gut bekommen, davor warnen. Nur damit ihr gewarnt seid! :)

Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem Auftakt!

 **Kein Ort für Dich**

 **Kapitel 1: Der Hilfsbereite**

Hilfsbereit (Adjektiv):

[immer] bereit, anderen zu helfen, behilflich zu sein

Beispiel: ein hilfsbereiter Mensch

„Das ist alles?".

„Mhm", Tai schluckte den letzten Rest seines Mittagessen herunter und nickte bekräftigend, während er sich schnell seine klebrigen Finger ableckte.

Herr Nishijima beobachtete ihn mit einem Blick, der deutlich davon zeugte, dass er diese Szenerie nicht das erste Mal sah. Dann seufzte er.

„Ich habe mir so etwas bei unserem letzten Gespräch schon gedacht. Und da du reichlich spät kommst, bleibt dir wahrscheinlich auch nichts anderes übrig".

Er wischte seine Hände, an denen etwas verbliebene Tinte klebte, an einem naheliegenden Tuch ab, bevor er zu seinem Schreibtisch ging und von dort einen Zettel nahm, den er an seinen Schüler weiterreichte.

Tai überflog die ersten Zeilen bevor seine Augen zu dem feinen, schlichten Logo huschten und er verstand, worum es ging.

„Eine Klinik?"

Er verstand nur noch Bahnhof.

Sollte dieses Praktikum ihnen nicht bei der Wahl ihrer Karriere behilflich sein? Natürlich gab er zu, dass er sich herzlich wenig darum gekümmert hatte, die Fragen auf dem dafür vorgesehen Zettel zu beantworten und er demnach sehr wahrscheinlich auch kaum Informationen über seinen „Traumberuf" geliefert hatte, aber...

„Ich glaube mit Medizin kann ich nicht so viel anfangen", er grinste entschuldigend, zuckte mit den Schultern und reichte Herrn Nishijima den Zettel wieder zurück.

Dieser schüttelte jedoch bloß den Kopf und machte keine Anstalten, das Papier anzunehmen, weshalb Tai es verwirrt wieder an sich nahm und versuchte, aus dem ganzen einen Sinn zu ziehen.

„Yagami. Das einzige, was du in deinem Karriereformular ausgefüllt hast, waren deine allgemeinen persönlichen Daten und deine Interessen", er lachte etwas hilflos, bevor er fortfuhr „und selbst da warst du nicht gerade redselig."

Er seufzte und nahm das Formular in die Hände, welches sein Schüler ihm vor wenigen Minuten präsentiert hatte.  
„'Freunde treffen' und 'anderen helfen'. Das mag ja schön und gut sein, und ich glaube dir auch gerne, dass du diese beiden Dinge tust, aber für die Wahl deines zukünftigen Jobs war das nicht gerade aufschlussreich."

Seine Miene wurde strenger und Tai beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich eine einzige Stressfalte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen zog.

„Besonders dann nicht, wenn du das Formular erst nach der dritten Erinnerung einreichst."

Tai nickte daraufhin, beschämt darüber, dass er es tatsächlich immer wieder vergessen hatte. Er hatte noch nie besonders gerne an die Zukunft gedacht; das hier und jetzt war ihm immer einfacher und spannender vorgekommen.

Man konnte die Dinge sowieso nicht planen, also warum sollte man seine Zeit daran verschwenden?

Irgendeiner dieser Gedanken musste sich in seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt haben, denn Herr Nishijima seufzte nur und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die dichten, schwarzen Haare.

„Wie auch immer, jetzt ist es eh nicht mehr zu ändern."

Dann tippte er wieder auf das Blatt in Tais Händen.

„Du wirst dein Praktikum hier verbringen. Es ist kein Krankenhaus oder dergleichen, eher eine Klinik. Für verhaltensauffällige Personen."

Verhaltensauffällige Personen?

Tai starrte ihn nur noch verdatterter an und sein Blick wanderte zurück zu dem Logo. Ein Mensch in einem Kittel, der einem anderen ein Herz überreichte.

Was sollte das überhaupt bedeuten?

Sein Lehrer schien sich durch seine Verwirrung jedoch nicht irritieren zu lassen und fuhr stattdessen mit seiner Erklärung fort, die Händen nun aneinander gelegt. Es ließ die ganze Situation seltsam ernst wirken und Tai fühlte augenblicklich ein beklemmendes Gefühl von Nervosität in sich aufsteigen.

„Die Klinik sucht händeringend nach Verstärkung, weshalb sie mir eine E-Mail geschrieben haben. Da wir dich noch nirgendwo einsortieren konnten, haben wir diese Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen. Und wie du mir gesagt hast, bestanden deine Interessen neben Freunde treffen eben daraus, dass du gerne anderen hilfst."

Plötzlich lächelte Herr Nishijima, als wäre diese Idee der brillanteste Einfall, den er seit Langem gehabt hatte.

„Die Menschen in diese Klinik suchen meist nur andere, die sie verstehen. Jemanden, der sie zurück auf den Boden bringt oder in ein normales Leben begleitet. Und Tai, ich habe dich in den letzten Monaten als hilfsbereiten, netten jungen Mann kennengelernt, der sich seiner Pflichten nicht immer bewusst ist, aber weiß, worauf es ankommt. Ich denke, du wirst in der Klinik eine große Hilfe sein können."

Tai nickte bedröppelt, verwirrt von der Kombination aus Komplimenten, Vorwürfen und Aufgaben. Er sollte den Menschen in der Klinik zurück in ein normales Leben helfen? Er wusste ja nicht einmal, wie diese Personen überhaupt drauf waren!

Plötzlich lief vor seinen Augen ein wahnwitziger Horrorstreifen ab, den er sich letzte Woche gemeinsam mit Sora angesehen hatte.

Verrückte, die ihre Pfleger mit einem Skalpell bedrohten und abschlachten, die sich einbildeten, dass diese Monster aus anderen Dimensionen wären und deshalb sterben mussten.

Was wenn..?

„Yagami, ich bitte dich", Herr Nishijima seufzte angestrengt und fuhr sich erneut durch die Haare.

„Du musst nicht so gucken. Keine Klinik ist so, wie sie im Fernsehen dargestellt wird. Es ist absolut harmlos. Dort ist noch nie etwas passiert. Das Schlimmste wäre vielleicht eine Prügelei, aber die erlebst du hier ja auch oft genug", er grinste gezwungen, als wüsste er etwas _zu_ genau, wovon er sprach.

Tai nickte langsam und spürte, wie die Nervosität absackte. Im Grunde wusste er ja, dass diese Streifen kompletter Schwachsinn waren.

„Also, nächste Woche Montag geht's los. Du wirst pünktlich um 8 Uhr erwartet und erhältst dann erst einmal eine Einweisung in den Klinikalltag. Ich bezweifle, dass sie sich anfangs große Aufgaben machen lassen, aber Kaffeekochen ist ja auch ganz nett."

Er grinste selbstzufrieden und für einen Moment debattierte Tai mit sich selbst darüber ob es ratsam wäre, seinem Lehrer die Zunge rauszustrecken.

Natürlich hatte er sich das alles selbst zuzuschreiben, und er würde es jetzt sowieso nicht mehr ändern können. Irgendwie würde er die Zeit schon herumkriegen. Zwei Wochen waren schließlich nicht die Welt.

Er nickte ergeben und seufzte.

Dann verabschiedete er sich von Herrn Nishijima, stand schließlich auf und verbeugte sich, bevor er sich umdrehte und sein Büro verließ.

„Tai! Tai, jetzt warte doch mal!"

Er drehte sich überrascht um, als er die Stimme seiner besten Freundin hinter sich hörte.

Es war bereits nach Schulschluss, also was tat sie dann noch hier?

Seine Verwirrung war wohl in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, denn als sie ihn erreichte, zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ich hab' auf dich gewartet."

Dann lächelte sie beinahe verlegen und Tai beobachtete, wie sie schnell den Blick abwandte, als wäre ihr die ganze Sache furchtbar peinlich.

„Wie auch immer", sprach sie weiter und lief aus dem Schulgebäude heraus, woraufhin Tai ihr schnell folge.

Er wollte nur noch hier raus.

„Was wollte Herr Nishijima denn schon wieder von dir?", sie hob ihre Augenbrauen auf eine Art, die ihr Gesicht seltsam vorwurfsvoll aussehen ließ.

Tai verstand auch warum, schließlich war es sicherlich nicht das erste Mal, dass sein Lehrer ihn nach der Schule oder noch in der Mittagspause in sein Büro riefen ließ.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und rückte seine Schultasche zurecht.

„Aaach, er hat nur eine Stelle für diese blöden Karrieretage gefunden. Ich soll dann ab nächster Woche in so einer Klinik in der Nähe arbeiten."

Er verdrehte die Augen und merkte es jetzt wie sehr es ihn ärgerte, dass er sein Formular nicht einfach vernünftig ausgefüllt hatte. Dann hätte er sich die ganze Sache erspart...

„Klinik?", Sora schien das Ganze offenbar genau so sehr zu überraschen wie ihn selbst.

Zumindest hatte ihr anklagender Blick Platz für Verwirrung gemacht.

„Wäre das nicht eher was für Joe?"

Tai nickte zustimmend. Joe Kido war ein Freund von ihnen und ein Jahr älter als sie, was bedeutete, dass er die Karrieretage längst hinter sich hatte. Sie beide wussten jedoch, dass er seit sie ihn kannten davon schwärmte, später einmal Medizin zu studieren und deshalb umso mehr für ein Stipendium büffeln musste.

„Er meinte, dass es mehr damit zu tun hat, dass ich mich um die Patienten kümmern soll. Ich soll anscheinend nur mit ihnen reden und ihm Lebenstipps geben", Tai grinste bei seiner eigenen Wortwahl, obwohl ihm gleichzeitig bewusst wird, wie absolut _vage_ diese Beschreibung wirklich war. Er hatte keinerlei Erfahrungen, geschweige denn irgendwelches Wissen darüber, was er überhaupt tun sollte.

Was wenn er den Menschen dort nur auf den Keks gehen würde und sie nach drei Tagen darum betteln würden, dass man ihn wieder rausschmeiße?

Sora lachte und Tai zuckte zusammen. Er hatte fast vergessen, dass sie noch da war und sah sie nun entschuldigend an, was sie erneut auflachen ließ.

Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, und strich sich eine ihrer roten Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren. Ihr plötzliches Lächeln war breit und ehrlich.

„Ich finde, es passt zu dir."

Montag kam viel schneller als Tai es sich gewünscht hatte.

Das Wochenende war ein Mix aus Fußball-Training, Fernsehen und Lesen gewesen. Er hatte krampfhaft versucht herauszufinden was ihn erwarten würde und war dabei auf etliche Internetseiten über Persönlichkeitsstörungen gelandet, die ihn letztendlich so sehr verwirrt hatten, dass er seinen Browser geschlossen und sein Kopf ins Kissen vergraben hatte.

Kari, seine kleine Schwester, hatte ihn daraufhin besorgt gefragt was passiert war und ihm angeboten, ihm einen Tee zu machen.

Tai hatte ihn dankend angenommen und seine Gedanken für den Rest des Tages nur in Richtung Videospiele wandern lassen.

Doch jetzt, wo er vor der Klinik standen, gab es kein Zurück mehr. Er beugte sich herunter um das Schloss um sein Fahrrad zu sichern und nahm dann sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, um ein letztes Mal seine Benachrichtigungen zu checken, da er sich sicher war, dass er das während des Praktikums höchstens in der Mittagspause dürfen würde.

Ein Blick auf die Handyuhr verriet ihm, dass er tatsächlich zehn Minuten zu früh war und er dankte Kari im Stillen dafür, dass sie ihn aus dem Bett und schließlich aus der Wohnung gescheucht hatte.

Seine Schwester war in diesen Angelegenheiten einfach sehr viel organisierter als er selbst und er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass ein Gefühl von Stolz in ihm keimte, als er darüber nachdachte.

Dann bemerkte er das kleine Symbol in der Ecke seines Bildschirms, welches ihm eine neue SMS anzeigte.

Er lächelte, als er Soras Namen aufblinken sah.

 _Viel Glück! Ich glaub an dich xx_

Tai lächelte und tippte eine schnelle Antwort, bevor er sich endlich in das Gebäude wagte – ganze fünf Minuten zu früh.

Das Innere der Klinik war strahlend weiß, aber nicht klinisch weiß.

Gemälde verschiedener Künstler hingen an den Wänden, gemalt mit breiten Pinselstrichen und bunten Farben. Daneben befanden sich Informationstafeln, auf denen die Besuchszeiten der Klinik standen, gepaart mit einigen Benimmregeln, an die sich jeder halten musste.

Das Mobiliar des Eingangsbereichs war hell und freundlich, und Tai bemerkte, wie etwas von seiner Nervosität schwand. Es war lächerlich gewesen, aber die Gedanken an die skalpellschwingenden Patienten hatten ihn nicht in Ruhe gelassen.

Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, bewegte sich plötzlich ein Mann in einem weißen Kittel und einem Klemmbrett auf ihn zu und Tai stellte sich augenblicklich etwas aufrechter hin.

 _Hör mit diesen Klischees auf Tai. Es sind nicht nur Männer in weißen Kitteln und rote Sofas._

Er musste sich das Grinsen verkneifen und versuchte daran zu denken, seiner Schwester das Gegenteil zu beweisen.

„Du musst Herr Yagami sein!", der Mann hatte eine angenehme Stimme und Tai fühlte, wie die letzten Reste seiner Nervosität sich in Luft auflösten.

Vielleicht würde alles doch nicht so schrecklich werden.

Dann dachte er daran, sich zu verbeugen, was den Mann lächeln ließ.

„Das ist richtig, Sir. Ich freue mich, hier zu sein."

Das war nicht einmal komplett gelogen. Im Nachhinein hätte es schlimmer kommen können.

Dann registrierte Tai erst, wie er angesprochen worden war.

„Oh, und Sie dürfen mich gerne Tai nennen."  
Er würde es nicht ertragen, wochenlang mit Yagami angesprochen zu werden. Herr Nishijima reichte ihm da schon.

Das Lächeln des Mannes wurde noch eine Spur breiter.

„Das freut mich sehr, Tai. Wir sind sehr dankbar für deine Hilfe."

Dann schien ihm plötzlich einzufallen, dass er sich noch gar nicht vorgestellt hatte, denn er lachte und fügte hinzu:

„Ich bin übrigens Herr Kimida, der Oberarzt der Klinik und somit auch dein Betreuer. Ich schlage vor, ich zeige dir erst einmal die Räumlichkeiten und stell dich dem Personal vor, in Ordnung?"

Tai nickte und grinste. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie groß seine Sorge gewesen war, dass er tatsächlich in einer Art Irrenanstalt landen würde.

In Wahrheit schien alles hell und freundlich, und selbst sein Praktikumsbetreuer machte einen netten Eindruck.

All das bestätigte sich im weiteren Verlauf des Tages.

Herr Kimida führte ihn durch die Klinik und erklärte ihm jeden Raum akribisch genau. Er zeigte ihm die Rezeption, die Medikamentenausgabe, in der er jedoch als Praktikant nicht arbeiten durfte, die Patientenzimmer, den Pausenraum und die verschiedenen Büros der Therapeuten.

Er erklärte, dass Tais eigene Aufgabe darin bestand, dass er sich mit den Patienten unterhielt, während diese keine Therapie oder andere Aktivitäten hatten, beispielsweise während des Mittagsessens oder während die Patienten Freizeit hatten.

Außerdem erfuhr er, dass es Personen gab, die ambulant in der Klinik waren – die also nach ihrem Therapiegespräch wieder gehen durften – und welche, die stationär da waren. Letztere blieben mindestens mehrere Wochen, wenn nicht sogar über mehrere Monate in der Klinik, weil ihr Krankheitsbild entweder zu gefährlich oder zu komplex war, um nur einmal in der Woche darüber zu sprechen.

Tai spürte bei diesen Worten, dass er insbesondere diesen Leuten wirklich helfen wollte. Vielleicht würde er sie nicht sofort heilen können, aber Sora und Mimi hatten ihm gesagt, dass er gut darin war, andere aufzuheitern.

Wenn er Glück hatte, könnte das zumindest ein Anfang sein.

„Das hier ist die Cafeteria", Herr Kimida öffnete die Türen eines großen, hell beleuchteten Saals und lächelte seinen neuen Mitarbeiter an.

„Ich werde dir danach etwas über die einzelnen Patienten erzählen, um die du dich kümmern kannst, wenn du es dir zutraust."  
Er lachte, als er Tais alarmierten Blick sah.

„Mein Junge, du musst wirklich nicht so gucken. Es ist sehr selten, dass hier mal jemand gewalttätig wird. Wenn die Patienten nicht mit dir sprechen wollen wirst du das schnell merken. Ich weiß, dass du keine Erfahrungen hast, deswegen werde ich von dir heute noch nichts Großes verlangen. Du kannst dich einfach zu jemanden setzen und ein Gespräch anfangen."

Er grinste und legte Tai eine Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er ermutigend nickte und ihn stehen ließ.

Tai seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tablettausgabe.

Er würde das hier schon irgendwie schaukeln.

Der Anblick des Essens hatte seine Laune erfolgreich gehoben. Entgegen seiner Befürchtungen – er sollte _wirklich_ damit aufhören – sah es wahnsinnig lecker aus und er konnte kaum erwarten, es endlich in sich hereinschaufeln zu können.

Sein Magen knurrte zustimmend.

Dann fiel ihm jedoch ein, dass er sich jemanden zum Reden aussuchen sollte, weshalb er seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen ließ.

Es gab kleine und große Grüppchen, die sich größtenteils angeregt unterhielten. Natürlich wäre es einfach, sich zu einer dazuzugesellen, schließlich würde das bedeuten, dass er selbst kaum würde reden müssen.

Aber dafür war er nicht hier.

Aus diesem Grund suchte er sich stattdessen jemanden der alleine saß, und als sein Blick auf einen Blondschopf fiel, der sich gerade an einen Tisch gesetzt hatte, war seine Entscheidung gefallen.

Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte lief er schnell herüber, darauf aufpassend, dass er sein Tablett nicht fallen lassen würde. Dann stellte er es sicher auf den Tisch ab und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, bevor er sein Gegenüber ansah.

Der Blondschopf musste ungefähr in seinem Alter sein. Er trug ein schlichtes, schwarzes Shirt und eine Kette, an der ein Anhänger baumelte.

Er hatte sich seinen Kartoffeln gewidmet und sah Tai nicht einmal an, obwohl dieser sich direkt vor ihn gesetzt hatte.

Weshalb sich dieser dazu entschied, sich vorzustellen.

„Hey, ich bin Tai."

Der Blondschopf zuckte regelrecht zusammen, bevor er den Blick hob und Tai direkt in die Augen sah.

Sie waren blau.

Und sie starrten ihn an, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen.

Tai hatte den Mund geöffnet um sich zu entschuldigen – vielleicht hatte er ihn erschreckt? - als der andere Junge plötzlich seinen Stuhl zurück rückte und mit schnellen Schritten aus der Cafeteria verschwand.


End file.
